Chug
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Steve and Thor are forced into a drinking experiment.


**Chug**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Steve knew Tony Stark well enough to know when something bad was going to happen from one of his 'brilliant' ideas.

And this one was going to be bad.

He and Thor sat next to each other at the island bar each with two glass beer mugs before them. Tony and Clint were busy piling boxes of beer on top of the counter, placing them in two separate piles as Bruce marked one pile belonging to Thor and the other to Steve.

"This is all your fault." Steve told Thor.

"My fault?!" Thor exclaimed surprised.

"You had to tell Tony that story about you and Dr. Selvig." Steve continued as Natasha sat across from them with a note pad and pen in her hand.

"I thought it was an amusing story to tell." Thor replied innocently.

"Come on old man. This'll be a good study." Tony said.

"Study?!" Steve exclaimed. "You want the two of us to try to drink ourselves stupid."

"Well, it would give us an idea of how long it would take and how much alcohol would be needed to affect the two of you." Bruce said finishing marking the last box. "Although you might be a little harder to figure out Steve."

"Let's get this started." Tony announced standing next to Thor's stack and Clint stood next to Steve's. They both opened a box and took out the first bottle of burbon. They opened the bottles and poured them into the first two beer mugs.

Natasha marked down tally marks under Steve's and Thor's names on the notepad.

Bruce looked at his watch and when it was right at six he signalled for the soldier and demi god to start drinking.

Steve picked up his glass and drank down half of the liquid in just three large gulps. He put the glass down and lightly sighed as the drink burned his throat.

Thor copied Steve's actions and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tony and Clint began to fill the second glasses as they watched in amazement as the two men finished off the rest of their first glasses.

"Feeling anything yet?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Steve answered as Clint handed him his second glass and began to refill the first one.

"I as well." Thor said taking his second glass.

"Good." Bruce said writing down the information on his own notepad.

Steve quickly finished his second glass and Natasha placed another tally under his name and Clint handed him his third glass.

"I hate the both of you." Tony stated watching Thor polish off his second drink and start on his third.

"I'd probably be tipsy at this point." Clint stated getting another glass ready for when Steve finished his current one.

"I would be too." Tony admitted.

"How are you guys feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing. Again." Steve answered.

"Me too." Thor added.

"Good." Bruce said. "Going on three full glasses and no affects so far."

"Who do you think will feel it first?" Natasha asked placing another mark under Thor's name.

"No offence Thor but I think you might." Clint said.

Thor lightly glared at Clint from over the rim of his glass.

Steve sighed as the burning sensation engulfed his throat but quickly faded. Clint wasted no time in replacing his empty glass with a fresh one.

"How long have we been doing this?" he asked.

Bruce looked at his watch.

"About thirty five minutes." he answered making sure to write the time down.

"Keep drinking." Tony encouraged.

Steve quickly finished the glass and it was almost instantly replaced with a fresh one.

"What if by chance, Thor and I can't get drunk off of this much alcohol?" he asked causing the four to have looks of thought cross their faces. "You'd have wasted all this on two guys who can't get drunk when you could have drank it yourselves."

"He's got a point." Clint said turning to Bruce. "They're both already on their fifth glass and nothing's happened so far."

"Some times that happens to me too." Tony stated and turned to the two strongest of their team. "Drink."

Thor happily obeyed as he finished his glass and patiently waited as Tony got another ready for him.

Steve shrugged and finished his glass.

"It would be weird if you didn't get drunk from this." Clint said pouring the next bottle of burbon into the glass.

"Hey, I was told that because of my metabolism I can't get drunk anymore." Steve said. "Believe me, I drank way more than this after a mission during the war. Didn't feel a thing."

"But this is the good kind of stuff." Tony stated as if his picking choice of drinks had been insulted. "I bet the stuff back then wasn't as strong as today's brands."

"I'm not going to comment that." Steve stated before taking another drink then adding. "You'd think I was making it up anyway."

Clint smirked. It was amusing when Steve would tell them stories about how things were when he was growing up. The way Brooklyn had been during that time, the things that Steve and Bucky had done that was considered outrageous then when now it was thought of as child's play.

They had all seen the old footage of Steve as the Star Spangled Man when Tony had actually cleaned out his basement and found his father's Captain America collection hidden in a trunk.

They had found it amusing but to Steve it was an embarassing reminder of what he had first done after the super soldier process.

Needless to say, the next day the film 'mysteriously' vanished and to this day Tony still continued to look for it.

Naturally Steve was the first person everyone suspected about the films dissappearance but the blond soldier wasn't admitting anything. True to what his file said, he was a master at keeping a secret.

Soon the hours were going by and most of the cases had been emptied.

Both Steve and Thor weren't feeling anything from drinking so much.

"Guys, this is pointless." Steve said putting down a half empty glass.

"He may have a point." Natasha said as she counted up the tally marks for the soldier and thunder god.

"Gues you were right earlier." Bruce said. "Because of your metabolism and since Thor is use to 'stronger beer', you both may not be affected by any kind of alcohol Earth has to offer."

"Told you I had learned the hard way." Steve said pushing the glass away. "I think I've had my fill."

"I beleive I have as well." Thor said pushing his own glass away with a hand over his stomach.

"Just when it was getting good." Tony said taking Thor's nearly empty glass and drinking the remains quickly.

"Drinking twenty four glasses was not something I had planned for tonight and I think we can all say that it's not going to affect Thor or myself." Steve said standing from his chair.

"I have to agree with Steve." Bruce said removing his glasses. "So is this little experiment over?"

Tony huffed but nodded.

"It's over." he said.

"Good. That means we can have the rest." Clint said taking Steve's glass and quickly drank it.

"Keep it." Steve said. "I'm gonna go wash out my mouth. I think I'm going to taste that burbon for the next year."

"Only lasted a few days for me." Tony said.

"Well, I'm just impressed that there's someone else on this team that can hold liqour better than me." Natasha said.

"Plus, the rest of us get get _hammered_ and know that there's someone watching out for us." Clint added.


End file.
